Feu d'artifice
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Duo emmène Heero au 14 juillet pendant une de leur mission à Paris


****

Titre : Feu d'artifice

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Romantique, POV de Heero, OOC, et Lemon

****

Couples : Si je vous dit un glaçon x un baka natté ^^

****

Disclaimer : Je cherche encore le moyen d'en posséder ne serait-ce qu'un mais j'y arrive pô

****

Ch'tite note : J'ai été coupé du monde pendant 3 loooonnnngs jours sans ordi, argh, l'enfer quoi. Ce one shot traînait dans ma tête et des feuilles de papiers traînaient, ça aurait été dommage de pas les remplir ^___^. Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai recopié en suisse ( z'on pas les même claviers que nous, la galère quoi ^^ ) Bon, je ne peux que vous dire Bonne Lecture.

****

Feu d'artifice

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de céder au caprice de notre Shinigami national mais me voilà au beau milieu de Paris avec un baka natté survolté en route pour la Tour Effel afin de "contempler" le feu d'artifice de ce 14 juillet. Je me demande comment on peut être aussi irresponsable en temps de guerre et surtout pendant une mission aussi importante que celle que nous devons exécuter dans quelques jours. 

-Allez Hee-chan, dépêche-toi 

Tu sais, parfois je t'envie pour toute cette vie qui émane de toi. Est-ce que je serais jaloux de toi ? Non, j'ai appris à t'apprécier ainsi, même si je ne te le montre pas forcément. Tu es si démonstratif de tes sentiments et moi… Moi, je suis sans émotions, plat, terne; Je suis sans vie. Et voilà que tu me tires pour avoir des billets pour monter au premier étage de ce monument si connu. 

-2 billets, s'il vous plait

-Il ne nous reste plus que des billets avec accès par l'escalier

-QUOI !!!!! Il va falloir monter à pieds !!! Hurle Duo

-Laisse, on le verra aussi bien d'en bas

-Non, je les prends, réplique-t-il sûr de lui

KUSO ! Va falloir monter ses putains d'escaliers pour voir ce foutu feu d'artifice. On se dirige donc vers les escaliers en question. D'ailleurs, on est les deux seuls cons à monter car tous les gens font demi-tour

-Hee-chan, tu viens !

Je regarde Duo qui est déjà à quelques mètres au-dessus de moi. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'on arrivera à temps en haut car sinon je vais encore devoir le supporter en train de se plaindre. Bon, j'ai plus tellement le choix. Je commence l'ascension de ses *"£+~^$&$£ d'escaliers. Je vois sa tresse suivre le mouvement de ses hanches. Il se déplace assez rapidement et avec une telle grâce. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de pouvoir aller voir ce truc qu'il sautille encore en montant ses putains de marches.

-Hee-chan ! Dépêche-toi, ça commence dans 30 minutes

-Hn

Il soupire devant ma réponse peu expressive et continue son ascension. Il est beau à voir ainsi. En plus, il est vêtu d'habits noisr moulants tel un cambrioleur. Pour ma part, j'ai mit un jeans avec une chemise bleu pâle, enfin…[1] Seulement parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour changer de vêtements. 

Je jette un œil en bas, puis vers le haut. Pffff, on est même pas à la moitié. On est pas prêt d'arriver. Quel idée de monter par les escaliers ! Enfin, c'est bien une idée Made in Maxwell car quand il veut faire quelque chose, il le fait quelqu'en soit les moyens à utiliser. C'est alors que je vois Duo, assis sur les marches. Tiens, est-ce que notre bout en train mondiale aurait abandonné une de ses fameuses idées ? 

-Sorry Hee-chan

-Allez, debout !

Il me regarde complètement surpris par ma réponse.

-On est pas monter jusqu'ici pour rien et puis il commence dans 10 minutes, on a encore un peu de temps.

-Depuis quand tu es bavard, réplique-t-il avec un sourire

-Baka !

Je lui passe devant mais il se relève aussi sec et continue à monter. Je le préfère comme ça ^^. C'est vraiment dingue, comment une seule personne peut changer le court de votre existence ! Maintenant que je le vois avec toute cette gaieté, je me sens mieux; J'ai l'impression de redevenir vivant à ses cotés, comme s'il était la bouffé d'oxygène qui manquait à ma vie. Je n'aime pas le voir malheureux car ça me rend triste. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Mais le doute s'installe de plus en plus en moi. Comment lui dire ce que je ressens sans le blesser … Sans être rejeté ? Je l'avoue, j'ai peur d'être rejeté par la seule personne qui me donne vie, par la seule personne à qui mon cœur s'est ouvert. On arrive enfin en haut mais c'est bombé de monde.

-Shit ! On a vraiment pas de chance

Puis il regarde dans toute les directions.

-Viens, suit-moi !

Il m'attrape la main et se fraye un passage parmi la foule. Chaque brèche est pour lui, sautant dessus comme si c'était sa seul chance de survie. On arrive finalement à une des barrières de la Tour Effel. Il me lâche la main pour se tenir à la rambarde, se penchant comme un gosse afin de voir le sol. Nous avons une joli vue sur Montparnasse. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent.

-Ouf, on est arrivé à temps, me chuchote-t-il

Il n'a pas quitté le ciel des yeux. Il attend avec impatience le coup d'envoi. Ce qui est bien c'est que je suis derrière lui et je peux le contempler à loisir sans me faire prendre ^____^. Nous attendons quelques minutes. Une lumière bleutée viens alors éclairer le ciel si sombre. Puis s'en suit un ballet de rosasse multicolore qui illumine le manteau noir de la nuit. Mais pour moi, le plus beau spectacle, c'est de voir l'émerveillement de Duo devant ce ballet de couleurs si éphémère. On dirait un gosse. Il fixe les flots de lumières multicolores comme s'il voulait les toucher. En plus, les lumières se reflètent dans ses yeux si beau , mais qui leur donnent une brillance inhabituel. 

Ce moment est vraiment magique, autant par la beauté du feu d'artifice que par la vue d'un Duo que j'ai… C'est à ce moment là qu'un abruti me pousse. Je me retrouve collé au dos de Duo. Mais il ne quitte pas le spectacle du regard, ma présence ne semble absolument pas le déranger dans sa contemplation du ballet de rosasses colorées. Je peux alors sentir la douce odeur de pêche qui se dégage de ses cheveux. Il est si beau et moi… Je n'aurais jamais assez de courage pour lui dire. 

Oui, le courage me manque, mais ce n'est pas comme dans une mission où il faut que je sois en mode Perfect Soldier. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être moi, un moi dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Mais malgré l'entraînement de J, ce moi a réussi à survivre… Ou bien est-il revenu grâce à toi ? A ta présence à mes côtés ? 

Mais la foule me pousse et cela presse mon corps contre le tien. J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas t'écraser contre la barrière. Son corps n'a jamais été aussi près du mien. Il me jette un bref regard puis reporte son attention sur le spectacle coloré. Je n'ose pas… Pourtant… Je voudrais tant…. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à le faire mais je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, le serrant doucement contre moi. il ne réagit pas de suite mais lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, il essaye de se tourner vers moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai un léger mouvement de recul… J'ai peur…. Peur d'être rejeté. 

-Hee-chan ?

Son regard améthystes me pose une question et il veut une réponse. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je remarque que mes bras enserrent toujours sa taille. Je le regarde, son visage dans l'ombre, éclairé de temps en temps par des lumières colorées. Mais je ne sais que dire…. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher tellement il bat vite et mes jambes… J'ai l'impression qu'elles se dérobent sous moi. Je suis paralysé face à ce regard si interrogateur et si… Beau. Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse à lui donner même si c'est un risque pour moi. Mais je le prend et j'ose déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais va-t-il me répondre ??? Cette question me glace le sang.

Je fais glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres si douces. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour y résister aussi longtemps ? Je voudrais le goûter tout entier dans la seconde. Puis je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrir et j'y glisse ma langue pour aller caresser la sienne. Elles se frôlent timidement, puis se caressent avec tendresse dans un ballet plus vieux que le monde. Je ressers mon étreinte autour de sa taille alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Nous sommes obligés de rompre ce baiser car aucun de nous n'a assez d'oxygène pour continuer. 

C'est alors qu'un énorme bruit nous rappelle que le feu d'artifice continue. Il me sourit et se retourne face au spectacle lumineux qui ressemble fortement à un bouquet final. Mais il n'oublie pas de se blottir contre moi, caressant lentement mes avant bras avec ses doigts. Ce contact si doux me fait frémir. je le plaque contre mon torse et dépose ma tête sur son épaule, regardant avec lui le ballet de couleur. 

Je suis si heureux… Je crois que venir ici était la meilleur idée qu'il ait eut ^^. 

La ballet de rosasses lumineuses est fini mais nous restons là, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou et il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux reflétant tant de joie et de bonheur.

-Aishiteru Duo, je murmure

Tu me souris, mais ce n'est pas un de tes sourire niais, ni celui du joker. Ce sourire là est encore plus beau que tous les autres. Si j'avais sut, je te l'aurais dit avant, rien que pour te contempler ainsi, encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà. 

-Me too. I love you Hee-chan

Puis tu te presses contre moi, déposant tes lèvres au goût si fruité sur les miennes. C'est dans ce baiser si doux et langoureux que je sais enfin… je sais que plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi… Je te protégerais de tous… Mon amour.

La Tour Effel se vide peu à peu de toute cette foule alors que nous continuons à faire danser nos deux langues. Duo rompt le baiser.

-Viens, on va faire le tour.

Et hop ! Il me prend par la main pour faire le tour du premier étage alors que tout le monde se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Pendant que Duo regarde les différentes vues, j'observe la sécurité qui guide les personnes vers la sortie. Après avoir fait le tour, on se dirige vers les ascenseurs. On les aura au moins pris pour descendre. 

Mais ce que j'apprécie le plus, c'est qu'il me tient encore la main. Ce détail si insignifiant me réchauffe le cœur et puis sa peau est si douce… Tiens, c'est à nous de descendre. On entre dans l'ascenseur qui est heureusement pas trop bombé de monde. Mais je sens le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur Duo. je fusille le mec du regard tout en ramenant Duo contre moi. L'homme me regarde passer mes bras autour de la taille de mon amour puis détourne les yeux, d'un air dégoûté. Pfff, je m'en moque, il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. 

Nous arrivons en bas du grand monument puis nous prenons la direction de notre planque du moment: Un petit appartement dans un quartier tranquille. Sur toute la route, il ne m'a pas lâcher la main…. Faut dire que je ne la lâche pas non plus ^^. On arrive enfin devant la porte et j'ouvre car bien évidemment, je ne lui confierais jamais les clefs, il serait capable de les perdre. 

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'a répondu. Je suis vraiment le plus heureux de tous les hommes. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers notre chambre. Duo est assit sur le lit. Je m'approche sous son regard améthyste qui ne me quitte pas. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'entraîne avec lui sur le lit où nous somme désormais allongés, les lèvres scellées par un baiser langoureux. 

Je commence par passer une main sous son t-shirt mais le tissu est si serré que je lui retire presque immédiatement. Sa peau laiteuse, son torse finement musclé est enfin offert à ma vue. Je quitte ses lèvres et descend le long de son cou, suçant sa peau si sucré. je veux explorer chaque partie de ce corps tant attendu, si… Désiré. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches pour mieux en connaître la courbe. 

Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et m'en empare encore dans un tendre baiser. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce contact si doux. Ses mains commencent à s'activer autour des boutons de ma chemise pour la retirer et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses doigts si fins parcours mon torse sous des tendres caresses qui me font fondre. Je redescends et dépose des baisers papillons sur son torse avant de lécher un de ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il pousse un gémissement de plaisir sous ma première attaque. Je continue ma douce torture et mordille le bouton rose ce qui qui a pour effet d'accentuer ses gémissements.

Mais ce petit manége ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir et je sens que mon pantalon devient bien trop étroit. Mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes, je veux qu'il en profite autant que moi. Je laisse ma langue parcourir son torse musclé avant d'arriver à un obstacle très gênant. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le lui retire de même que son boxer, libérant sa virilité comprimée par le tissu. Duo pousse un soupire de soulagement. Je dépose des baisers le long de sa cuisse tout en me débarrassant de mon jeans et de mon boxer.

Je commence par déposer des baisers papillons sur les fragiles testicules, lui tirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Puis je m'attaque au gland que je léchouille avant de prendre le membre dans ma bouche, le léchant sur toute sa longueur. La respiration de Duo se fait de plus en plus saccadée, remuant sous ma torture. Je commence alors un lent mouvement de va et viens.

-OooooohhhhhH Heeeeeeroooooo

Mon désir de le prendre se fait de plus en plus pressant, excité par les gémissements de mon amour. Je lui présente mes doigts qu'il lèche avidement comme s'il s'agissait de sucette. Une fois l'opération de lubrification achevée, j'introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo. Il se crispe sous l'intrusion. Je m'active un peu plus sur son membre, le perdant dans un flot d'émotions fortes. Puis, j'introduit un autre doigt et un autre. Duo commence presque à crier de plaisir. Je sens son excitation et ça ne fait qu'augmenter la mienne. Je retire mes doits tout en léchant une dernière fois le membre. Duo pousse un grognement sous cet abandon mais je l'arrête d'un baiser. 

Puis, il écarte les jambes et je pénètre lentement en lui, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Je le couvre de baisers et lorsque je sens que ma présence en lui ne l'incommode plus, je commence un lent mouvement des hanches. Duo passe ses bras autour de mon cou, pour approfondir notre baiser et commence à suivre le mouvement imposé par mon basin. 

J'accélère un peu mes va et viens, voulant toujours aller un peu plus loin, tandis que Duo continue de gémir tout en prononçant mon prénom. Je passe une main dans son dos, pour le presser contre moi, désireux de l'explorer tout entier. Il agrippe mes cheveux et m'embrasse pour étouffer ses cris qui lui monte à la gorge. Il se libère entre nous et je ne tarde pas non plus à me répandre en lui. Il lâche mes lèvres, souriant comme un bienheureux.

-I love you Hee-chan

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur le front de mon amant tout en me retirant.

-Aishiteru Duo, je lui murmure

Je m'allonge à côté de lui, contemplant son visage angélique, ses cheveux défaits se répandant autour de lui. Duo se rapproche de moi, se blottissant contre moi, fourrant sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Il commence à caresser mon torse, dessinant des rosasses. Ce contact est si agréable. Il s'endort ainsi. Je ne regrette plus rien, je suis enfin heureux car tu es à moi. Duo, je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais montrer mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je vais rattraper ce temps que nous avons perdu… ce temps si précieux, nous le passerons à deux.

On dit que " la vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolat, on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber". Mais moi, je suis chanceux car je suis enfin tombé sur toi: 

****

OWARI

[1] Shi-sama : Law, c'est pas parce c'est un clavier suisse que tu peux baver dessus!

Law : Et toi, sur tes feuilles de cours, tu crois que c'est mieux?

Shi-sama : Mais faut que j'apprenne mon SVT! ^^

Law : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous sur l'ordi à corriger mes fics! Avec des interros tous les jours en plus!

Shi-sama : Parce que tu n'as jamais eu la subite envie de tout foutre en l'air et d'aller faire un tour parmi de bô bisônens en plein milieu de tes devoirs ?

Law : It's right! ^^

***********************

PFIOU, enfin finit, c'était po de la tarte d'écrire avec un clavier Suisse, de toute façon, ils font jamais rien comme tout le monde ^^: Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, car moi ça m'a permis de sortir un peu de mes autres fics. Ah oui, Shi, je te signale que ta mère vient tout juste de nettoyer ta chambre, alors tu pourrais éviter de déverser des litres de bave par terre, ne?

Shi-sama : Gomen nasaï Okaa-san!! ^^

Law : Bon, laissez-moi un review

Kisu !

Law


End file.
